<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The zodiacs of heroes by Emilywemily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505184">The zodiacs of heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily'>Emilywemily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series), Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Clown Religion, Comedy, Crossover, Hemospectrum, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trolls have that btw, Yes you read that right, although it’s more of a cult built off the sacrifices of the lowerclass, which is a spectrum of blood colour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, Nikki and Neil meet some foul-mouthed, opinionated and weird-looking aliens called trolls, on the run from prosecution  from their home planet ‘Alternia’. </p><p>As they get to know them, they quickly become friends. And make a plan to help them settle into camp before they think of what to do next. However, things get complicated when one of the aliens goes missing and they have to go on an adventure to save her.</p><p>You do not need to know anything about homestuck to read this! </p><p>I do not own homestuck or camp camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Terezi Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The zodiacs of heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant what I said in the notes! Homestuck knowledge in this story only helps to fill in the blanks of Alternian culture :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three kids sat in a circle away from their campsite. One girl and two boys. A boy with a blue hoodie was on the verge of tears, ranting about something passionately while his friends nodded along. The night was young but dark, especially for a summer evening. It was warm however, and bugs and crickets chirped as the sound of rustling leaves got louder and louder. However, about twenty seconds, the boy listening to his friend rant checked out and stared fearfully at three looming figures that stared back at them. </p><p>“-I mean, sure! Of fucking corse they weren’t gonna show, but the least they could have done was-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Max...” Neil interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me they weren’t coming! Pisses me off that they don’t even care enough to-“</p><p><br/>
“Max.” Neil repeated. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Even say jack shit to anyone! The whole time I’m sitting there while David is feeling like it’s his fault-“</p><p> </p><p>“Max!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What? What is it Neil?! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a nervous breakdown?!” He complained. Turning to his friend, he saw a look of unbridled terror across his face. Nikki was watching him with the same expression. Slowly but surely, his face morphed into mirroring theirs. <em>What. The fuck. Were those things?</em></p><p>One pair of glinting eyes and three sets pointed teeth stared back at them. One in a smile, one in a snarl, and one completely neutral. “Dude...what the heck are they?” The girl whispered to her friends as the two boys shuffled back. Slowly but surely, the three shadowy figures stepped into the moonlight. And the trio of friends all collectively screamed. “Shut the fuck up!” Said one of the figures. He was lanky and tall, wearing a pair of blue and red 3-D glasses. Well, more like yelled. “Wow! Not very brave little creatures are they? I can smell their fear, hehehe!” The third figure, who liked to be female, taunted the kids while giggling. But weirdly, if you took away how different they all looked, the figures couldn’t have been older than eleven or twelve.“Terezi don’t say that, that’s fucking weird.” The shortest one scolded. “Seriously, can you thinkpanless primates cool it with the yelling? You’re making my ears bleed like gog.”</p><p> </p><p>“what the hell are you all!” Neil asked with extreme fear. The figures all had extremely sharp teeth, candy corn coloured horns of all different shapes and sizes, grey skin, black hair, and wore different zodiac symbols. “Rude! That’s no way to talk to a lady now is it?” The girl giggled. “As you may have guessed, no, we’re not part of your pitiful excuse for an intelligent species. Seriously, what kind of moronic fuckasses name their planet after a synonym for dirt?” This got a chuckle out of Nikki, who was promptly shoved in the side by max for doing so. “So, you’re like...aliens?” Max questioned. “I guess you could say that from your perspective, yes, we are ‘aliens’. Don’t feel special, I’d rather drink my own piss than bother colonising this sorry excuse for a planet. We didn’t even want to be here but Earth was the closest inhabitable planet.” The tall lanky one explained with an evident lisp.“Bullshit!” Max exclaimed. “These are just costumes and makeup. Stop trying to scare us!” He then proceeded to grab at the small one, earning a growl and a swipe of his claws that narrowly missed him. “Ok, so maybe it’s not makeup!” He stammered falling backwards.“we’re not here to hurt you, dipshits. We’re here on accident for reasons your underdeveloped idiotic thinkpan’s are too minuscule to understand.” Nikki cocked an eyebrow. “What’s a thinkpan?” This got an eye roll from the short one. “Your brain, you green-haired bigtoothed freak.” He insulted, earning an annoyed “hey!” In retaliation. “Kk, knock off the insults so they don’t kill us?” The tallest one deadpanned.</p><p>“We’re not going to kill you unless you hurt us...” Neil warned. “Good! Fantastic. Perfect even!” The girl smiled an impossibly wide grin. “Take us to your leader!” The three stared in shock and fear. “Terezi fuck off, you’re not funny. Do NOT take us to your leader that is the fucking opposite of what we want.” She stuck her tongue out at the shouty short one. And apparently their tongues were grey too. Bleh. “Do you know the nearest way to a form of mobile communication? Our palmhusks broke on landing.” Neils eyes suddenly widened. “You really ARE aliens!! Holy crap! What is your species called! What planet are you from! What are your names! What’s your leagle and political system like! What’s-“ </p><p>“Neil! Don’t bombard them with questions. Do you guys want to come back to the camp?” They looked at each other thoughtfully. “Camp you say?” Max sighed. “No way in hell are we taking aliens back to the camp! Where are they even going to go?” Nikki put her hands on her hips in defiance. “Well we can’t just leave them here!” He groaned. “Why not?” In unison, Neil and Nikki both exclaimed “BECAUSE THEY’RE ALIENS!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fine! But they’re not coming in my tent!” Neil shook his finger at Max. “No way. There’s three aliens. One each! Like a puppy! But an alien!” This earned a death glare from the shortest one. “What did you just compare us to you insufferable shitstain mistake of a functioning life form?” The boy jumped. “Ah! Sorry!” The alien girl giggled. “Give them a break, dude!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fine! I’ll take the shouty one. He’s the only one who seems to actually find this situation out of the ordinary for fucks sake.” He said reluctantly. No one moved. “That means you doofus!” The lanky one shoved his friend. “Oh I’M the shouty one? Really!” He...well, shouted. “I see what you mean I guess.” He grumbled and reluctantly followed the blue-hooded boy. The girl went with Nikki and the other, tallest alien went with Neil.</p><p>——</p><p>When they got back to camp, the two boys went inside Max’s tent as he put on the coffee machine. “So... do aliens drink coffee?” The young alien looked at Max with shock. “You drink coffee? Oh thank fuck there’s one good thing on this planet.” This got an unwanted chuckle out of max. “Machine is over there. So,” he cleared his throat. “What’s your name?” He finally asked. The alien turned to face him while the coffee was brewing. “Karkat. Karkat Vantas.” Max shrugged. “Weird name.” Karkat shrugged back. “So’s max.” He nodded. “Fair.” They drank a hot long sip of coffee together from their respective cups. “So how old are you?” Karkat put down his mug. “Five and a half sweeps. We all are. You?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m- wait. What’s a sweep? You can’t be five and a half years old.” The short alien rolled his eyes. “What in fresh hell is a ‘year?’ Did you make that up?” Max glared. “No, dumbass! It’s like twelve months! You know, how you measure time?” He rolled his eyes. “What? That’s really fucking stupid. We measure it in twenty six months.” He explained. “Oh. So you’re like...” he took a minute to count. “Eleven, almost twelve? I’m eleven. Just turned.” Karkat counted some things on his fingers. “Huh. So your five?” Max crossed his arms. “By your weird standards I guess.” There was a beat of silence. “What do you do for fun max?” He asked him. Max shrugged. “I like to make plans and go on adventures. Yell at strangers online and then claim they were bullying me.” Karkat laughed. “Yeah I actually relate to that. I spend my time watching romcoms or-“ </p><p>“you like romcoms? Dude, that’s a little girly.” Karkat’s jaw dropped. “That’s it. As soon as I can we’re finding a romcom and I’m making you watch it while I analyse it. Not that human tv is any good. But my god. Romcoms are the shit, man.” He spoke passionately. Max smiles. Maybe he’d be fun to troll people online with.</p><p>——</p><p>“Ok, what’s your name spooky alien lady?” Nikki eagerly asked. The girl smiled. “Terezi Pyrope, at your service miss?” Nikki grinned. “Nikki!” She replied. “What do you use that cane for?” She asked inquisitively. “Oh! I’m blind!” The alien pulled down a pair of red sunglasses to reveal bright red eyes. Nikki stared at them. They looked like a weird planet made of blood. “Oh jeez. I’m really sorry Terezi...” she apologized. Terezi dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “It’s nothing! I use my sense of smell to get around. I can smell colours! It’s how I know the walls of this tent are mustered and the floor is too!” She remarked impressively. Nikki’s eyes lit up. “Wow! What do I smell like?” The alien took a second to sniff the air before licking her lips. “Like mint, strawberries and butter!” The green-haired girl laughed. “Ooooh! That’s so freaking cool! What about max and Neil? Or your other alien friends?!”</p><p>She was bouncing up on her heals. The blind girl laughed. “Well, the tall one, Sollux, smells like apples. And Karkat, the grumpy one, smells like cherries. Your loud friend smelled like blue raspberry and honey. The other? Mustered, red peppers and a hint of Liquorice! Hehehe!” By the end of her sentence. Nikki was in stunned silence. This was the coolest thing ever!</p><p>——</p><p>“I have a lot of questions. But first, let’s start with your name. I’m Neal, and you are?” The tall alien smirked. “Sollux captor. Not with a t h. With an ‘s’.” Neil nodded. “What’s your species called?” Sollux took a seat on his bed next to him. “We’re trolls from the planet Alternia. We all look like this, grey skin and horns with sharp teeth and claws.” Neil wrote this down. “Alright, I’m tired as shit so you get three more questions and then some other poor sucker can answer, ok?” Neil thought for a moment. “What’s a palmhusk? You mentioned losing or breaking yours?” Sollux perked up at this. “It’s a device we use to message each other and use the internet. I use it for my coding most of the time when I’m not at my computer.” Neil’s heart skipped a beat. “Did...did you say you do <em>coding?!</em>” The alien nodded slowly. “Oh my god! Haha! I love coding! It’s one of my favourite hobbies!” He grinned wildly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sollux grinned back. “Holy shit! Really? Dude, do you write your own?” An enthusiastic nod. “Technology is my life Sollux! My computer is my baby! I’m always trying to work on making her run better!” The eleven year old alien turned with a huge grin, revealing a row of extremely pointed teeth. “Same! Do you-“ he snorted. “Do you call yours pet names?” <br/>
now any normal person would respond with ‘what the fuck?’ But not Neil. Neil laughed giddily. “I thought I was the only one!” He shook his head. “Nope! Me too! But ya got two more questions Neil.” The human thought for a moment. “What’s your language called, and how can you speak ours?” He smiled. “Alternian, and a friend of mine built us all voicechips after we bribed him.“</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and the aliens were still asleep. Neil had driven one more bit of information out of Sollux, and that was that trolls were nocturnal unlike humans. So he had to explain to his other friends that they shouldn’t wake them up.</p><p>“Alright campers! Today we have a full list of planned activities! Just you wait and see!” David annoyingly proclaimed while Max stabbed at his food.</p><p> </p><p>No one could anticipate what was going to happen in the near future. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>